


Willingly Lost (San)

by Reina1



Series: Storyline Entries [3]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: ATEEZ Storyline Event, Gen, Oneshot, prompt-based
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:48:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25673824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reina1/pseuds/Reina1
Summary: Based off the Storyline prompt:San is sick of his life. When the moving car stopped for a moment, he jumped out of the car.San used to love structure in his life, because it meant that there were no uncertainties. But now the structure that was built up around him was rigid and unbreakable and he was crumbling away within its walls.
Series: Storyline Entries [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1824481
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Willingly Lost (San)

Everyday was the same repetition of the same things, done at the same time. Honestly? San used to love structure in his life, because it meant that there were no uncertainties. But now the structure that was built up around him was rigid and unbreakable and he was crumbling away within its walls.

He knew nothing about anything anymore, and everything about the nothingness that had grown inside of him. He looked around: he was met with the leather seat of his parents’ car, just as it had been for years now. Outside, the familiar red arches of the bridge they passed every night whizzed by.

He realized in that second that he never found his dream because he never had a treasure to search for in the first place. He was sick of his life.

The car slowed down from the evening commute traffic, and he seized the chance. When the moving car stopped for a moment, he pulled open the door and jumped out of the car. His legs carried him across the bridge in between the unmoving cars while his mind flew to freedom. He hadn’t done anything so unprecedented in his life and _it felt liberating_.

He could see the end of the bridge, but with it he saw the end of his freedom. What was he even going to do? Run away from home? He couldn’t support himself so suddenly when he’d used his parents as crutches for as long as he could remember.

He slowed down, disheartened. But at the end of the bridge, a strange shimmer became more and more dissonant with the rest of his surroundings… and San ran straight into it.

The world was so different suddenly. In the darkness that surrounded him were seven glowing, morphing lights. He could hear sounds coming from each one.

“Where can I find her…”

“Please come back to me, hyung…”

“...don’t want to be seen.”

“...countless dimensions…”

The words all blended into one another, just like the lights did—a thin string of glowing gold thread connected all the lights to one another. San followed their path and found that they all connected to his own chest.

He wasn’t certain what to do now. Nothing so out of the ordinary had ever happened to him, and there was no way to turn back; besides the glowing lights, there was only darkness. And the unknown that this future held… it excited him.

He strained his ear to listen to the words more carefully, and he found his feet taking him to a fading orange light. He heard a weak whisper come from it: “Dreams aren’t for the poor. I can’t do this anymore.”

San’s hand drifted towards the light and he felt like he was absorbed into it. The world exploded into flashes of color around him.

In the distance, untouched by the frenzy, a golden hourglass turned itself upside down and sand began to flow upwards.


End file.
